His Sempai
by akuma-chan0326
Summary: His semapi came with no knowledge of their of them and no talent in their ways, and yet had taught him everything he knew. She had left and he hid everything, when she returns, will he be able to open up and show his true colors?


AN: Sheesh, I get too many ideas. Another fic here.

Summary: His sempai came with no knowledge of them and no talent in their ways, but had taught him everything he knew. She had left and he hid everything, when she returns, will he open up and show everyone what he can do?

Chapter 1: His Sempai.

Naruto lay on his bed, not doing his exercises or working on improving himself as Kakashi had told him, but thinking about her again. He always thought about her. Ever since she left him alone, he had thought about her. His Sempai. She was like a princess to him, his Sempai and Hime. She had taught him everything that he knew, nothing that the academy taught him could match her, she was amazing.

She told him that she couldn't stay, she had looked so sad then. He had wished that he could do something to make her smile again, it was beautiful. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her. But, she was gone and he might never see her again. Never again, he frowned at that thought, never again. He would die if he could never see her again, but nothing was promised. She said as she disappeared, 'I hope to come back, see you soon Naru-kun!'

She would be back, he had to keep hope. He had to see her eyes again; he loved how the colors would change everyday, stay one color one day but change the next morning. He used to look at them for hours and she would scold him. She always stopped him from admiring her, kept telling him that she couldn't be anything close to even pretty. She lied to herself, he knew, she was beautiful.

He shook himself; he had to stop thinking of her, her dancing eyes and laughter. No. He had to stop thinking and make himself better.

Naruto jumped off his bed and looked outside to gauge the time, around 4:00 pm. Perfect. He had enough time to go through the exercises she gave him and work on fixing the ones that he was making.

Setting his body on autopilot, he thought of how to refine his jerky movements and crash landings of his 'Naruto Uzumaki Rendan'. As he walked, his body passed through the streets of Kohona silently, he didn't even acknowledge Sakura when she called out to him to wait. They had been put on a team together yesterday, had met their sensei, and today were introduced to the bell test. Not fun at all.

Sakura ran up to the unresponsive Naruto and called his name again, how infuriating, he didn't know why he had to act as if he was in love with her, Sempai was much better. Damn there he went again, thinking about her. "What?!" he snapped to the cherry girl. She stepped back, looking all-innocent as if he had scared her, pathetic. No kunoichi or shinobi should look that way; even Ino was stronger than that. Hinata would have stuttered but she had the ability to fight at least, maybe not the confidence, but she could fight. Sempai proved that too. Hinata was a master of her style but since Sempai had left, she had lost all her gained confidence.

"N-n-naru-to? Wh-what's wrong with you!?!" Sakura suddenly screamed out the last part, obviously mad at him for some reason or another, all he had to do was wait for her rant and then he could be off to train alone. "God Naruto! You ignore me for five minuets straight and then you snap at me like you hate me!" Ahh, so that's it? Stupid girl.

He sighed and put on his 'sorry' face, running a hand down one side of his face and putting a mournful look on the other part, the part she could see at least, dumb weakling. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. I was thinking about something important and you interrupted me." She huffed, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned slightly away, pouting. "well you should be sorry! And since when could you think anyway?"

'Ooooh that whore was really gonna get it, no wait, I can't attack another Kohona shinobi, unless traitor.' Damn, sometimes he really hated those rules. _**'Why do you care, just kill her, and escape. No one here cares about us, we can waltz right out the front gates, and they'd be having a party!' **_Naruto's scowl deepened, he really did NOT want to talk with Kyuubi right now, and she was a total pest!

(AN: yes, I made kyuubi a girl, get over it.)

'Kyuu, dearest.' He sneered in his mind to the vixen, 'shut the fuck up before I make it so that you will never avenge your kits or have anymore, understood?' Inside her cage, the giant vixen shuddered, no one outside of her prison knew what this boy was capable of, maybe his Sempai, but, other than that, he was known as the dead last. '**Far from it'**, the kitsune mumbled in her mind. This child was definitely far from being a 'dead last'.

* * *

((AN: i know it isn't much, but hey, what do you expect? please check out my other stories. they might not have been updated recently, but my computer with all my stories is working again, so expect more.

You've had a look at Naruto and can puzzle over who his Sempai is in your reviews...which i need to live. REVIEW!))


End file.
